Finding Myself
by xXx dark shadow xXx
Summary: A girl trying to figure out a puzzle in her life, but the only clue she has is her locket. Will she ever know who she really is? Plz R&R! [SasukexOC][CHAPTER 5 IS UP!]
1. Introduction

I do not own Naruto I only own my characters I made up.

This is sort of an introduction of the 'my' characters.

**May**: Doesn't know now anything about her past.

**Suki**: Mother of May and had the same dream ever since she gave birth. Is an Uchiha (not part of Sasuke's family)

**Jiro**: Father of May.

**Hiroshi**: A poor old man that finds May and takes care of her.

* * *

It was a dark cold night, Suki woke up, terrified. She was breathing heavily and her heart felt like it had just skipped a beat. She had that dream again, the same dream that she had ever since she gave birth to her daughter, and she had a feeling that it's telling her something, something that she had to do, but what? Suki's head jerked up to hear a crying baby just outside of the room, she got up and walked to her daughters room and saw her crying in her crib. The baby was about 1 month old. Suki picked up May and started singing with her angelic voice. 

_Rock-a-bye baby, in the tree top  
when the wind blows, the cradle will rock  
when the bough breaks, the cradle will fall  
and down will come baby, cradle and all _

and with that, she had fallen asleep. Suki put her back in her crib and kissed on the forehead and left.

When she came back to the room, she realized that Jiro was awake. She climbed to the bed and lean her head on Jiro's shoulder.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" Jiro suddenly spoke.

"Yes." Suki said.

"What happened?" Jiro asked.

"Our clan...Our clan was being slaughtered; it was only me and you that were still alive. And there was this boy, he...he was looking at me, and..."

She couldn't continue. She had tears streaming out of her eyes. Jiro just pulled her into an embrace.

"Don't worry, I am right here. It was just a dream." He said trying to calm her down.

"It's not like that. I have this feeling it's telling me something." Suki said.

"Maybe something might happen." Jiro answered.

Suki rose her head to see Jiro's face. She had heard every word he said to her. And maybe he was right, maybe someday her same dream might become a reality, and the boy in her dream might come after her and her family. Suki knew that she and Jiro had to face him someday, but there was no way that he would get her daughter, and she will make sure of that.

Suki got up and dressed herself in a black cloak and entered the baby's room. Jiro just followed with her sudden actions.

"What are you doing?" Jiro questioned.

"I'm protecting what is precious to me." Suki simply answered and she had wrapped a blanket around her daughter and walked out the door, and Jiro just followed.

"Are we running away just because of a dream that might not even come true?" He said angrily.

"I'm not running away I'm staying. I have a feeling that the dream will become my reality, but I'm not letting anything happen to my daughter. If anything happened to her I wouldn't care if I live or die." she said.

"But what if the feeling you have is wrong?" Jiro spoke.

"I trust my heart, and it's telling me that to do this."

"Then I'm coming with you." Jiro said.

"No! You must not; if they find out even if one of us is missing then the whole village will start looking for us. You must stay and make up something while I'm gone." Suki explained.

"Fine, but be careful out there, be back tomorrow night." He said.

"Okay, I love you Jiro."

"I love you too." He said back. They kissed, and Suki ran off.

**

* * *

The next day... **

It was now afternoon and Suki didn't know where she was, all she knew was that she was in a village. Suki found a bench and sat down, she was looking at her sleeping baby, and all she could do was stare at her daughter until her eyes filled with tears that threaten to fall. She knew she would never see her again she just knew it. She reached to her pocket and it revealed a heart-shaped golden locket, with the baby's name on it, and inside of the locket was a picture of Suki, Jiro and May happily together.

"This is for you, so you will know that you had a family of your own." Suki spoke.

"I love you, May." She said and kissed her forehead. Suki put the locket around her neck and placed May on the bench and left. She walked away with tears falling freely on her face; she just walked until she couldn't hear the crying of her baby.

When Suki left the baby immediately started crying. It was now over 3 hours and no one had picked up the baby, and the baby was still crying, until there was this old poor man that lived on the street walking, and heard a cry. He followed the noise and it lead him to a little baby girl on a bench. He walked up to it and picked her up.

"Hello there, my name is Hiroshi. Where did you come from?" he said while looking around if anyone was looking for a baby.

"I wonder why someone would leave a child here. Oh, what's this?" He said while taking a close look at the locket's carvings.

"So? The baby's name is May. Poor thing, she must be hungry for being out here for so long." he said while patting her on the back.

"If no one will take care of her, then I will." Hiroshi said.

* * *

A/N: So there is chapter one of Finding Myself. Sorry if it was boring, don't worry; it will get more interesting later on. Please Read & Review! Mostly the review part! 


	2. Thief!

**Chapter 2 **

Hi everyone! This is Chapter 2, Oh! I forgot to mention there will be swearing in some chapters, just to warn you. Sorry! Please for give me! bow

**

* * *

13 years later **

It was a typical day in Konoha, and team 7 was waiting for there sensei as usual. Naruto was irritated because of how his teacher was always late every single day. Kakashi finally came, he was reading his favorite book 'Icha Icha Paradise', and he looked up to see a very angry Sakura and Naruto in front of him.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted.

"Don't you 'yo' me! We have been waiting here forever!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, I'm here now" Kakashi answered.

"Argh! Fine! Whatever! Just tell us what are mission is today" Naruto said very angrily.

"Well..." Kakashi said while taking his time.

"Spit it out Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled.

"We have to do house work for all the villagers, clean the river and take out the weeds in gardens. Oh! And Naruto, don't pull the plants this time." Kakashi said while grinning.

"Heh heh... Oops." Naruto said nervously.

"How annoying." Thought Sasuke.

"Oh! And I forgot to mention we will be doing this in The Hidden village of rock." Kakashi added.

"What!" everyone yelled.

"Well... the Hokage wanted to see how all the pupils in The Ninja Academy would do if they did some 'D' Ranked Missions in different villages." Kakashi explained.

"Sweet! Going to different villages and beating up bad guys!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"We are doing 'D' ranked missions! Which means we have to do the same boring stuff but in different places, you idiot!" Sakura explained.

"What! Aww geez! That's so stupid!" Naruto said angrily.

"So, the mission will be starting tomorrow so rest up."

**

* * *

Next Day**

Team 7 was waiting at the bridge really early. It was still dark, with a bit of sun peeking out in the distance. They were waiting for their teacher, they had complained, and he showed up with Sakura and Naruto yelling at him. It was their normal routine every single day. After that was all done, they set out to the village hidden in the rock. When they got there. The sun was high up in the sky and Naruto's stomach was growling, and everyone stared at him.

"What? I'm hungry! I can't go on with an empty stomach." Naruto yelled.

"Here, buy some bread over there." Kakashi said while tossing some coins and pointing at the shop behind Naruto.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto thanked.

Naruto walked to the store keeper and asked for a loaf of bread, the man gave Naruto his bread and Naruto gave the shop keeper his money. As he was about to pick up his bread when he heard someone calling him. He turned around and saw Sakura telling him to hurry up.

"Naruto! Hurry up! We haven't got all day!" Sakura yelled from a distance.

"Hold on! I am almost done!" Naruto yelled back. He turned around to see his loaf of bread was gone.

"What the hell! Where's my bread?" Naruto said while looking around, and saw a girl running with his bread.

"Hey you! Come back here! That's mine!" Naruto yelled at her, but she just kept running.

"That little Thief." Naruto mumbled to himself.

Kakashi Sakura and Sasuke went running to Naruto to see what was taking him so long.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Some girl stole my food!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Is that all? Just buy some more." Sakura said.

"No way! That girl isn't going to get away with it" he answered as he ran to the girl's direction.

"Naruto can be so stupid, isn't that right Sasuke?" Sakura said as a blush appeared on her face.

"Whatever." Sasuke simply said.

"Well we have to chase after Naruto. Don't want him to get into more trouble." Kakashi explained as they ran after Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was chasing the girl that had stole his bread. She was a fair distance away from Naruto, but Naruto nearly caught up with her. He saw that she was turning to an alley and decided to follow her. 

"Damn, why the hell would she turn here?" Naruto asked himself.

He looked around to see if the girl was around here, until he heard cats meowing near by. He notices a short path in the alley where he heard cats meowing. He peeked through the walls and saw the same girl and his loaf of bread in her hands, and she was feeding them. He looked at the girl; she looked about his age, and also the same height as Naruto. She was wearing a white T-shirt that was a bit too big for her and black shorts and she wore no shoes. She had black long hair and amber eyes. She had dirt on her face and her clothing was very dirty, but something caught Naruto's eyes, he saw a gold chain hanging from her neck.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed from behind.

"AHH!" Naruto yelled.

The girl jerked up her head and saw four people standing in front of her. She was frightened, and she tried to run away, but just bumped into Kakashi. She shields herself with her hands and shook like crazy.

"Hi. My name is Kakashi. What's yours? "Kakashi greeted kindly. She looked up and felt calmer.

"May." she said really quietly that Kakashi couldn't even hear it, which gave him a hint that she was very shy.

"Are you lost?" Kakashi asked.

"No." May answered.

"Where are your parents."

"I don't know."

"Ok? Umm... How old are you?" Kakashi said.

"I don't know."

"What! How can you not know how old you are!" Naruto said in frustration and May just flinched.

"Naruto calm down." Kakashi said.

"Why don't you come with us, and when you see your parents, let me know ok?" Kakashi said.

She looked at the ground and just stayed silent.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I'm finally done chapter 2! Sorry it took so long to update, I had Writers Block! And plus too much homework. I'm really sorry, I will try my hardest not to get Writers Block! And if I have any grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know! Thank you all for reading my story! Don't forget to review! 

**Nica510****  
**

**AnkleBiter Conundrum**

hi

**Hello many many men**

Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Thinking about the Past

**Chapter 3 **

Here is Chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

"What's wrong May?" Kakashi said with concern. 

She looked up at Kakashi and smiled, then shook her head.

"Well then. Before we get going, we should introduce ourselves. My name is Hatake Kakashi." He introduced.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The future Hokage! "He said while he stood up proudly.

"Right... By the way I'm Haruno Sakura. And this guy here is Uchiha Sasuke." She said while pointing her finger at Sasuke, while Sasuke was just standing there crossing his arms.

"Oh, come on Sasuke! Don't stand there! Introduce yourself." Naruto demanded, as Sasuke just stayed silent.

"Fine, I will do it for you." Naruto said. He walked up behind Sasuke and put his two index fingers in Sasuke's mouth. Naruto stretched Sasuke's mouth with his fingers, and it looked like he was smiling very awkwardly, as Naruto chuckled.

"Hi, My name is Uchiha Butthead, and Naruto is greater then me in every way!" Naruto said while trying to imitate Sasuke.

"Naruto! You are hurting Sasuke! Let go of him!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke punched Naruto in the face, and Naruto fell over.

"Stupid bastard." was all Sasuke could say.

"Stop fooling around Naruto. We still have some missions to do." Kakashi suddenly spoke.

"But what are we going to do with May?" Naruto asked after getting punched by Sasuke, leaving a black eye on Naruto's face.

"Well, I guess she's coming with us until we find her home." Kakashi said.

"B-but, Th-this is-" May suddenly spoke but was immediately cut off by Naruto.

"Fine, but don't expect me babysitting her!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Whatever you say." Kakashi said.

They were now walking towards the river. The river was a greenish bluish color, the river looked clean to most people, but when they took a closer look, they could see a lot of garbage buried under the mud. It looked like the river wasn't cleaned up for a while. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura made disgusted faces that looked like they were going to vomit.

"Kakashi-sensei? Are you sure we can do this? Don't we need an ANBU to do this job?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"It's not that bad. We just need to clean it so the fish can at least go through the water with out crashing into garbage." Kakashi stated.

"I bet they can't even breathe with this much garbage." Sakura said.

"Well, we better get started!" Kakashi said with a smug look on his face.

They all went to the river, except for May, who just watch them and sat down from near distance, but immediately lost in her thoughts and thinking about her past years.

**Flashback **

_Five year old May was alongside the river staring at her locket; she opened it and glanced at the picture. It was a picture of a woman with long charcoal colored hair and black eyes while she was holding a sleeping baby in her arms. There was also a man with dark brown chocolate hair and amber eyes, wrapping his arms around the women's waist, they both looked so happy in the picture. May was staring at the picture for a long period of time, until her thoughts were interrupted by an old man by the name of Hiroshi. _

"Watcha doin'?" Hiroshi said in a singsong voice.

"Huh? Oh, just staring at this picture, see!" May said cheerfully as she showed it to him.

"I see. Who's that little baby?" he said sarcastically

"that's me! And the lady over there is my mommy and the man over here is my daddy!" May explained.

"Yes it is. You have your mother's looks and your father's eyes" Hiroshi said while glancing at the picture then back at May.

"I know! One day I will find them and they are going to live in a big house with lots of chocolate and candy! Then I would have a room full of toys and they are all for me, and when you go to sleep you would have pillows so soft that you would feel like your sleeping on a cloud, and I would ask them if you can leave with us, they say yes of course!" May said as she was thinking of her fantasy world.

Hiroshi started laughing. Her ideas were so ridiculous, but they would always make Hiroshi laugh. He was looking at May, her cheerful face became an unhappy one, and her head face the ground then to Hiroshi.

"You wont leave me, even if I do find my parents, you will live with us right?" She questioned.

"Yes, I won't leave you." He said.

"You promise!" May exclaimed.

He laughed and said, "Yes I promise."

**End of flashback **

"He promised...he lied..." May said softly

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he popped out of no where right in front of her face.

"U-uuhh" she tried to speak as a blush appeared on her face. When she moved back, Naruto would crawl towards her.

"Come on, you can tell me, we are practically teammates." Naruto said.

"Naruto! We got to go to the next mission!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto flinched and turned around to see Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi walking up to him and May.

"We are moving on to the next mission before the sun goes down." Kakashi explained.

"That's just great. Where are we going to sleep after the sun goes down?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

"There's this lady I met, and we made an arrangement that if we could fertile and get rid of the weeds in her garden, she would give us a place to stay." Kakashi spoke.

"Ok! What are we waiting for?" Naruto exclaimed.

They finally reached the house, and they started pulling the weeds, even May helped out. After that was done, they had to fertilize the garden. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had bags of fertilizer and spread it all around the garden.

"Oh my! What wonderful little children. They did a splendid job Kakashi." The women commented.

"I know. They always do impressive work." Kakashi said.

"Of course they do. Well it's almost after dark, you should take a rest." as she lead them to her house.

"What about this young lady? Will she be coming in?" She asked as she looked at May.

"No t-thank you. I'm going home now." May said shyly.

"Oh, I hope your parents aren't worried." Kakashi apologized.

"No, they won't worry." May answered as she ran out of the garden.

"I know that girl, but I don't know where." The women said as she tried to think where she saw her once before.

"Maybe it will come to you tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"Maybe your right" She said as they went inside and waited till tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Finally I am done chapter 3! Sorry if it took forever to update. I am so sorry. I've been really busy for the past month with school, and I sleep too much XD heh heh sorry. Oh and by the way I was reading my past chapters and I realized I had billions of grammar mistakes! So I fixed it up and if you see more please let me know. Thank you and R&R! 

**Nica510**

**Animeperson123**

**Trishell**

**X dream hunter x**

**icydragon14**

**White Alchemist Taya**

**achan**

**mariemae**

**zoeluver**

Thanks for reviewing this chapter!

**  
**


	4. Knowing the Truth

**Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4 is finally here! heh heh...**

* * *

It was a new day, the sun was rising, birds were chirping, and the air was so brisk and refreshing. Sakura was wide awake, and she was helping the women with breakfest, Sasuke was training very hard outside, Kakashi was reading his book, and Naruto was still sleeping and dreaming about ramen. The women's name was Chika and she went out to buy some ingredients, while Sakura woke up Naruto and told everyone that breakfest was ready. 

"Naruto! Wake up!" Sakura hollered.

"5 more minutes," Naruto said while he covered himself with the blanket.

"Wake up you lazy blockhead!" Sakura screamed as she was about to punch him.

"Ok, ok! I'm up already! geez!" Naruto mumbled.

Sakura went to the back were Sasuke was trying to master all of his jutsus. He worked so hard that sweat was falling from his forehead to his chin.

"Sasuke? Time for breakfest," Sakura said.

"I already ate, and tell Kakashi I'm going out," Sasuke said in a cold voice.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I need a better place to train than this cramped up place," Sasuke said.

"Oh, but are you going now?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said plainly as he approched the front and walked off. Sakura went back in and told Kakashi that Sasuke went out and would come back a few hours. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi sat down and ate thier breakfest, while they were eating their food, the door opened. All of them looked up, it was Chika with bags in her hand and she placed them on the table.

"Good morning everyone. Did you all have a nice sleep?" Chika asked.

"Yup! I had a dream about swimming in ramen!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"I had a dream too! I dreamnt about..." Sakura paused as a blush entered her face, but everyone knew who she dreamnt about.

"That's good to hear that everyone had a peaceful sleep," she said as she looked around.

"Wasn't there four of you?" Chika asked.

"Yes, but he went out," Sakura answered.

"Oh, I see," She said.

"So did you figure out who May reminded you of?" Kakashi suddenly spoke.

"Yes! The matter of factI did. I even saw her today at the market place. She is that poor girl that lives in the alley between those two buildings," Chika spoke.

"What? So she lives on the streets? Does she have parents?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. She did have the old man, but he passed away about 6 years ago, I'm not quite certain," Chika answered.

"B-but why wouldn't she tell us," Sakura said.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out!" Naruto yelled and walked out the door.

* * *

Sasuke was looking around the village if there would be a place to train, so he can become stronger and have revenge on his older brother. He used to look upto his older brother, but now things were different. He walked to the market place and saw a man beating up on someone, he walked over to that direction to see what was going on. 

"No stealing girl! You know the rules!" A man said while kicking her and punching her, but the girl said nothing.

The man stopped and got melon from her hands. He grabbed it and the girl ran.

"Poor girl, maybe I was a little hard on her," The man said to himself while putting the melon back where it belonged.

"Why were you beating up some kid?" The man turned around and saw Sasuke leaning on a wall.

"Huh? Oh, That girl that ran off was stealing, and when you steal, you get punishment for stealing. And plus this village is poor, so we can't afford any pickpockets." The man said.

"I see," Sasuke said and walked off to the girl's direction.

As Sasuke was walking, he realized this was the same street he passed yesterday and where they met with May in an alley. He looked around but nothing intrested him, so he headed back. As he was about to turn around, he heard cats meowing in the same alley as yesterday. He walked towards the alley and saw May talking to herself while petting the kittens. She had bruises on her arms and legs and her right eyelid was swollen from her punishment because she was stealing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get breakfest today," May spoke.

"But next time I will get the best peice of fruit and all four of us can share it!" May said while smiling at the three kittens. While she was patted each one on the head she heard something. To her, it sounded like little, tiny bells. She turned around and walked up to where she heard the sound, but no one was there. She looked around trying to find the person, but instead, she found gold coins on the hard pavement.

"Money! I can buy two loafs of bread with this!"She said as she picked up the money and jumped up and down cheerfully. When she had stopped jumping, she closed her eyes and whispered... "Thank you."

As Sasuke was walking back, he heard footsteps infront of him. He looked up and saw Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi running up to him, he stopped walking for a brief moment and waited for them to catch up.

"Hey everybody! There's Sasuke," Sakura said as they finally caught up with Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked rudely.

"None of your concern, loser," Sasuke said in his icy voice.

"I dare you to say that again, you bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn... whatever," Sasuke snorted.

"Bring it on pretty boy!" Naruto yelled as he rolled up his sleeves. As Naruto and Sasuke were arguing, Kakashi looked up and saw May coming towards them.

"Hey look! There's May," Kakashi pointed out. Everyone turned around to see May and yelled her name.

May was walking back to the market place so she can buy food with the money she found. She looked at the coins. She wondered how much there was and who left it there. While she was trying to count the money, she heard someone call her name. She looked up and saw the same people from yesterday that let her tag along with them. She waved and ran towards them. When she finally caught up with them, they were shocked. She looked terrible, bruises all over her and her eyelid was swollen.

"What the hell happened to you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I was trying to get food," May answered.

"Stop lying! We know that your a street kid, and you have no parents!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up Naruto. She's telling the truth," Sasuke spoke.

Naruto turned to Sasuke direction, "How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"When I was walking around, I saw her at the market place, trying to steal food, but she got caught," Sasuke answered.

"That still doesn't explain half the story!" Naruto yelled. May walked up to Naruto and looked at him face to face and spoke... "I-I'm sorry Naruto I didn't tell you s-sooner, after all the things you and your friends did for me, I should have at least told you something..."

Naruto's anger had faded, and didn't know what to say. Instead of feeling guilty, Naruto acted like his cheerful, childish self.

"Don't be so hard on yourself! And don't you dare give me all that sappy stuff!" Naruto said playfully, while he grabbed May into a headlock and nuggied her.

When they were done laughing and fooling around, Naruto asked, "You still have to tell us your story," Naruto said a bit more serious.

May nodded and lead them back to the alley.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter, I worked really hard on this chapter, and I tried to write as much as I can. My finales are coming up and I have to study, and I hate studying! so it will make it twice as hard! So I will try to update faster. And I would like to thank all the reviewers! Thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU! I would say it a million times, but I might take up all your time. And don't forget to R&R! 


	5. Stuck in a Fire

**Yay! Chapter 5!**

May walked back to the alley with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi behind her. May sat down on the cold ground and looked up at everyone as they followed her movements. Then she began to speak.

"Ummm... What do you want to know?" May asked in a quiet voice.

"I want to know about your family," Kakashi said.

"W-well, I don't r-really know where or who my parents are. All I know is what they look like." May answered as everyone got confused.

"But how do you know there appearances, and yet you don't know who they are?" Sakura asked.

"Because, I have this..." May said as she took off the gold chain from her neck and laid the chain in her hands.

"Can I see it?" Kakashi asked politely. She nodded and Kakashi carefully picked up the locket from her hands. He examined it, it was a heart-shaped golden locket with carvings with May's name on it. He carefully opened the locket and saw a picture of a women, a man and a baby. The picture looked like a very happy family, but Kakashi noticed something, He looked closely at the man with the chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. He noticed something on his forehead but couldn't get a good view of it because of the man's bangs covering it. Kakashi squinted his eyes, trying to figure out what it was...

Then he saw it.

It was the Village hidden in the grass symbol. He wore a Konoha headband. But did this mean he was a ninja? And what about May and the woman, did they once lived in Konoha? Kakashi was curious now, and began to speak.

"Can you tell me about your past?" Kakashi asked.

"W-well, I was taken care of by Hiroshi. He was my best friend, and I would tell him everything. I would tell him about the little thoughts in my head, how I would find my family, what my house would look like, and when we found my family, he would read me stories when I couldn't sleep at night, maybe one day he'll come back," May said in her quiet tone.

Everyone looked at her with pity eyes. They knew that the old man wouldn't come back, she was to naive and gullible, that she never knew. But she had lots of hope and passion to find what she's looking for...

"I bet he will come back," Sakura lied.

"I hope so," May said as she faced the ground.

"What if you came with us?" Kakashi said with a smile.

"Really?" May asked.

"Sure, why not? We can leave tomorrow morning," Kakashi said.

May just nodded with a big smile on her face. She was so happy inside, she couldn't wait to see Konoha, when she was day dreaming, Kakashi suddenly spoke to her...

"Have you've ever been in Konoha?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"N-not that I can remember, I lived here m-my whole life," May answered.

"I see," Kakashi said.

"Anyways, did you get your breakfast?" Kakashi asked and May just shook her head.

"Okay. We can go to the market place and get some food, and I'll pay for it" Kakashi said.

"You don't have t-to pay for me K-Kakashi, I f-found some money on the ground," May stuttered.

"Really? Let me see!" Naruto yelled as he took May's money and started counting it.

"Wow May! You found a lot of money, you must have a guardian angel looking after you," Naruto joked while giving her money back.

"I hope so, I w-want to thank it f-for giving m-me all this m-money," May told.

"Maybe one day you will, and you can thank it in person," Sakura said with a smile as May smiled back.

"Are we going to talk about angels all day? I want to eat already!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What! You just ate your breakfast you idiot!" Sakura yelled back at Naruto.

"But I'm hungry again," Naruto weeped.

"Fine, but you have to pay for it yourself," Sakura said as she crossed her arms.

"Huh! I can't pay for it! I have no money on me!" Naruto complained.

"Don't worry Naruto I can pay for you," Kakashi said as he was chuckling to himself.

"What are we waiting for then!" Naruto yelled cheerfully and headed towards the market place as May picked up all three cats and trailed off behind them.

* * *

They walked towards the market place and stopped by a few stores to get some food. Kakashi bought Naruto and May each a loaf of bread, while Sakura and Sasuke waited for them by a tree. As they waited they began to talk, and they talked about random things. 

"So What do you think about this mission?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not getting any stronger. If I'm not strong then I can't kill him." Sasuke answered coldly.

"It is not that bad, I mean... we met someone new, and she's really nice" Sakura said as she blushed.

"As long as she doesn't get in my way," Sasuke said in his icy voice.

As Sakura and Sasuke were talking, May and Naruto were eating their food, as they were eating there food they sat down on a nearby bench. May broke her bread into small pieces to feed her cats, and the other half, she ate herself. As the cats were eating, one cat smelled something bitter and jumped off the bench and ran to where the displeasing smell was.

"Oh no," May mumbled to herself as she gave the other two cats to Naruto to hold, and chased after the animal.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Naruto hollered as he ran after May with two cats in his hand. Everyone looked up to see why Naruto was yelling, as they looked up, they saw Naruto and May running further away to the distance. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi ran after both of them.

The cat ran and followed that bitter smell and it lead to a crowd, the bitter smell was coming from a house, and the cat went in to find out where the smell was coming from, as May followed pushing through the crowd of people.

Naruto followed May, then he stopped. He wondered why there was so many people crowded around this place. He stopped for a moment until Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi caught up.

"What happened and where's May?" Sakura asked.

"I think she was chasing her pet and I lost her, she went through this crowd!" Naruto explained.

"We have to find her," Kakashi said as he pushed himself in the crowd, and everyone did the same. When they finally got to the front, they saw a house on fire, and they knew why everyone was crowding this place. As they were looking for May.

"Excuse me? Have you seen a girl, with a white shirt and black shorts?" Sakura asked nearby person.

"I think so, I think she was the girl that ran in the building," The women answered.

"Thank you," Sakura said and returned to her team.

"Oh no! She's in the burning house!" Sakura panicked.

"What! Didn't she know it was on fire!" Naruto complained.

"Maybe she didn't know, maybe she was only concentrating on catching her cat," Sakura explained.

"We have to go get her," Sakura said as she jumped inside the building, followed by Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

As they were in the building, pieces of the roof had fallen with fire devouring the wood. They entered the house, and could hardly see and breathe with the smoke and flames surrounding them. 

"Do you see May?" Naruto coughed.

"No, I can't see anything," Sasuke replied.

"Maybe we should split up, it would be faster," Sakura said as both Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

May was running desperately around the house, trying to look for her cat. As she looked she became dizzy and started to sweat because the heat from the flames, suddenly she stopped for a moment and looked around, she didn't know where she was, but she knew she was somewhere with fire, and there was no way her cat survived. At that moment she just felt like wanting die, everybody that she loved, left her. As she was standing, she flinched as something was touching her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing!" Sasuke said as he coughed.

"M-my cat went in here, a-and now I don't know w-where he is!" May answered.

"Whatever, you have to get out of here," Sasuke said.

"But there's not point in living if everyone you loved has left you," May spoke as tears began to form. Sasuke was furious about what May said, he held out his hand and slapped May hard on the face. As he slapped her, she felt a throbbing pain on her left cheek. She looked up and Sasuke started to speak.

"Everyone has something to live for, even if they are as foolish and pathetic as you! And don't even say everyone you loved has left you, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi came all this way just to look for you! So if you still want to die, I could care less," Sasuke said in a harsh tone. He turned around and walked, but stopped as he felt a tug on his shirt.

"I'm sorry," May said as she tried to get rid of her tears.

"If you want to get out, follow me," Sasuke said as he ignored her apology. As they ran around the house, they had found Sakura and Naruto nearby.

"Hey look! There's Sasuke, and he found May," Sakura said

"Good! Now let's get out of here, this place is going to fall apart any minute!" Naruto said as he knocked down the door next to him. Naruto ran out the door as Sakura, Sasuke, and May followed.

* * *

A/N: Hi everybody! My Finales are finally over! Well... actually they were over 23 days ago, but I did better than I thought! Thanks Trishell for giving me luck! I really needed it! Thanks to all my reviewers! 

**White Alchemist Taya  
Rynx- Too- Genki  
xbakatare  
Trishell  
Yuuki Toshi  
Dragangrlgeisher  
X Inori x  
AnimeGirl329  
icydragon14**

Thank you for reviewing my last chapter!


End file.
